Blood Stone
Blood Stone is the twenty-fifth James Bond video game to be released, developed by Bizarre Creations and published by Activision. The game was confirmed by Activision on July 16, 2010. The game was released on November 2, 2010, in North America and released on November 5, 2010, in Europe. Plot After stopping a terrorist from destroying a fundraiser, Bond is given a new assignment, a scientist who specializes in biological engineering goes missing, presumed dead as his boat was found capsized in the ocean. The US Echelon system picks up a cell phone call that pertains to his disappearance that he is alive and the call was made in Istanbul. Bond is sent to investigate whether it was the scientist or not. Posing as professor of the British Museum, James investigates the foreman's office but was already found out and he manages to escape before the trailer was put in the pit. James manages to head down to the catacombs and heard the scientist reveal codes to a man and is soon killed before Bond could save him. Bond chases down the man who was interrogating him and learns that he was hired to interrogate the scientist by a man named Pomerov. Using an MI6 cover agent, fashion-designer Nicole Hunter, who has ties to Pomerov, Bond infiltrates a Casino owned by him while Nicole meets with him as a way to get Bond in without Pomerov noticing. Bond finds incriminating evidence in Pomerov's safe, and it's revealed that he had the scientist kidnapped and interrogated to create weaponized biological agents from vaccinations that the scientist was working on but triggers an alarm and fights his way out to Nicole. Again, using Nicole as cover for Bond's infiltration, he heads to a facility in Siberia to determine whether Pomerov is indeed creating WMDs, and upon learning that such is the case, Bond destroys the facility, hunts Pomerov down, and eliminates him before he can flee the country. Thought it seems that everything is wrapped up, Bond concludes that some third party tipped MI6 off about what was happening in Istanbul, as the scientist couldn't have made the calls that MI6 believed him to have made, being that he was imprisoned at the time. Bond sets out to discover the who and why. Finding himself in Bangkok, Bond meets with Colonel Ping who claims to know who was really behind it all: a criminal named Rak. Suddenly, Rak's men attack and kill the officer, but Bond survives and hunts down the assassin, who confirms that Rak has something to do with everything. Unable to find Rak on his own, Bond meets with an old acquaintance while evading the police for causing many property damage in the chase with Ping's assassin before he was killed. He learns of Rak's location. He double-crosses Bond however, and informs Rak that Bond is on his way. Upon finding Rak, Bond is captured and brought to Burma. In Burma, Rak is about to torture Bond with a jewel-encrusted knife, but is suddenly called away to deal with urgent matters. Bond takes this opportunity to escape, hunt Rak down again, and finally eliminate him. Before his death, Rak informs Bond that he was actually working for someone, stating that he'll offer up who hired him to have the scientist kidnapped in the first place if Bond spares his life, but Bond refuses the offer, as the knife Rak used to torture his victims was encrusted in the same jewels used by Nicole Hunter in her fashion-line. Bond hunts down Nicole and interrogates her, learning that she, too, was working for a higher organization, and that everything that had occurred was all just to prove her worth and value to the organization. However, before Bond is able to get her to divulge the name of the organization, a UAV drone passes by and kills her, leaving Bond alone without any further clues to follow. Cast & Characters James Bond (Daniel Craig) - Profile.jpg|James Bond (Daniel Craig)|link=James Bond (Daniel Craig) M (Judi Dench) - Profile.jpg|M (Judi Dench)|link=M (Judi Dench) Nicole Hunter (Joss Stone) - Profile.jpg|Nicole Hunter (Joss Stone)|link=Nicole Hunter Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear) - Profile.jpg|Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear)|link=Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear) Rak (James Goode) - Profile.jpg|Rak (James Goode)|link=Rak Pomerov (Laurentio Passa) - Profile.jpg|Stefan Pomerov (Laurentio Passa)|link=Stefan Pomerov Silk (Richard Dillane) - Profile.jpg|Silk (Richard Dillane)|link=Silk Bernin (Ramon Tikaram) - Profile.jpg|Bernin (Ramon Tikaram)|link=Bernin Greco (Luis Soto) - Profile.jpg|Greco (Luis Soto)|link=Greco Colonel Ping (David K. S. Tse) - Profile.jpg|Colonel Fu San Ping (David K. S. Tse)|link=Colonel Fu San Ping Dr. Tedworth (Timothy Watson) - Profile.jpg|Dr. Tedworth (Timothy Watson)|link=Dr. Tedworth Development The game was hinted on April 21, 2010, when a British retailer listed "Blood Stone". Two days later Activision was later registering a domain name called bloodstonethegame.com. The game was officially announced on July 16 later that year. James Bond film writer Bruce Feirstein was chosen to pen the story for the game. The game itself is built on developer Bizarre Creations' Bespoke engine, which was first created for the game The Club. Ben Cooke, who is Daniel Craig's stunt double in the films, has provided the motion capture choreography for Bond's digital animation. He is credited as the game's stunt coordinator. Joss Stone provides the main title introduction song with an original soundtrack called "I'll Take it All". Gameplay Blood Stone is a third-person shooter game similar to games like Uncharted, Gears of War and Splinter Cell and with an elements of stealth, similar to Splitner Cell: Conviction, Blood Stone has a "Focus Aim" system that lets you accurately shoot enemy which is unlocked by taking an enemy with melee combat. Multiplayer The game includes three game modes supporting up to 16 people in one match (8v8) with the modes being the standard TDM, Objective and Last Man Standing (Free-For-All) with a few maps like: Silo, Pomarov, Construction Site and others, however during the time of release there were only a total of 1200 players in the leaderboards. Videos __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:James Bond video games Category:Video games with original storyline Category:Third-person shooters Category:Activision